The OWCA Is Falling Down
by WriterOSaur
Summary: The secret is out. An anonymous person has revealed the organization to the world, and now the agents must deal with what comes next.
1. Chapter 1

Not even ten minutes after the O.W.C.A was leaked out into the public Perry's waist watch beeped. He knew what it meant, and was attempted to snuggle deeper into his bed, ignore the call, and go back to sleep. But he didn't, the platypus had a hunch that he wasn't the only one that had a beeping watch, and knew that the best agent being a no show would cause the other agents to panic. Specially the new recruits, who were still mostly babies just learning how to balance on two feet.

So, with a sigh Perry stood, pulled on his hat, and took the nearest entrance to his lair. Not like it mattered, the whole Flynn-Fletcher family had found out he was a secret agent along with the rest of the world when his name was shown on screen.

When he got down to his lair Perry took a moment to glance around the space, with what had happened this would probably be the last time he would lay eyes on his chair, and monitor, and the case where he hung his hat. Should he just put it back down? Save Monogram the trouble of tracking him down? Deciding against it the platypus turned his attention to the door that would lead him out into the agency, then with a deep breath he pushed it open.

Empty. There was no animal in sight, and the situation at hand finally became real. It wasn't a dream, he was going to lose Phineas and Ferb, and maybe even some of the agents he had let into his life. As he walked towards the room where agency meetings were held he winched at how his footsteps echoed after every step, and how they made that part of the agency seem even more lifeless than before.

Before long he found himself in front of the doors that would lead him to his, no, the whole agency's fate. When Perry pulled open the doors he couldn't help that notice how there was only one seat left, once he sat down the meeting would start. And that was what happened.

"Agents," Monogram called, glancing out and across the crowd of animals. "With recent events that has happened, I'm afraid that all we can do is relocate you all to another family out of town."

"What? No!" Pinky gasped. The room was filled with the sound of panicky new recruits who now would never have a chance, and the sound of Peter who was trying to calm down the agents that were seated beside him. It didn't work, they all were panicking.

"Agents please! You must quiet down, if you have anything that concerns you then write it down and bring it here." Instantly Pinky was out of his seat and up the stairs to the stage that held Monogram. Perry held his breath as his boss read the paper that was given to him, and from the stillness of the room the platypus guessed that everyone else was doing the same.

"Agent P is right," Monogram sighed, lowering the paper. "You all will be glad to know that you aren't being relocated, as the whole world already knows about us." There was a moment of silence as the animals processed what they had heard, then a cheer rose up, and the next thing Perry knew fedoras, and even some of the smaller agents, where being tossed up into the air in celebration of the updated news. But then it all quieted down again as Monogram raised his hand and cleared his throat.

"But that doesn't mean you're allowed to do whatever," He said. "You all will stay in the agency until we can fix the problem, and unless your nemesis is causing trouble there will be punishments handed out if you're caught leaving." The agents stayed silent after that, too shocked to move or speak. Will they never see their host families again?

"You can't do that!" All heads turned towards the spoken agent, and even though Monogram couldn't understand them he sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair.

"I know you're all upset about this. But please, just stay calm while the situation is sorted out." And while the agents nodded and slumped back in their seats Perry narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling, no knew, that all attempts to sort out the situation would fail in some why, as you couldn't really deal with something as large as this. There was no way to erase the minds of everyone on earth, and they couldn't just act as mindless pets and let the whole thing blow over. Not only were their names revealed, but also footage of the agents fighting and acting like human beings were shown.

But this was his boss speaking, so Perry just closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat much like everyone else was doing. Maybe this is all a dream, and maybe if he tried hard enough he would wake up cuddled up next to Phineas in time to switch over to Ferb. Though somehow, he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Are we really just gonna sit around and let this happen?" Perry cracked his eyes opened to see Peter standing on his chair, then glanced up to discover that the stage was now empty. There was no one in the room to stop them from 'panicking.'

"We all know that something as big as this can't just be magically poofed away," Peter continued. And although Perry agreed with the panda, he rolled his eyes and sat up straighter.

"What do you say we do then?" He questioned. "Just stroll out there and try to get everyone to believe that the animals shown in the video wasn't us? I don't know many teal platypuses and pandas in town." A few agents mumbled their own options, then slumped back down when they noticed the panda glaring at them from his own seat.

"No," he answered. "I say we raise our chins, march out there, and continue to live our lives like our identities were already known." Perry leaned forward, he had to admit that the plan sounded like a good one. He did want to see Phineas and Ferb again, and this might be his only chance.

"I'm in," he said.

"Same here!" Pinky called. "But only if I can go see Isabella." Slowly agents started to call out their own decision, until all that were left were the new recruits.

"Come on," Agent H called. "This'll be the most fun you guy will have since joining." This got the new recruits' attention, and slowly one by one they stood.

"I'll come."

"This is safe right?"

"The life of an agent is full of risks, why not?"

"Why not, it'll be fun."

And that was it. In one big group the animals made their way over to one of the exits, and without any hesitation Peter raised his paw and put it against the scanner, only for it to flash red, and gasps rung out. They knew that color meant, access denied. Pushing passed Peter another agent attempted to scan their paw, then another and another. But it was all the result.

Monogram had planned for this; they were locked in from the inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry felt as if he was going insane. Not even a week has passed, and while the platypus knew that he was supposed to stay put his animal instincts told him to run around, to find the nearest door that lead outside, to do something other than this. And while the animal agents attempted to entertain themselves by fighting each other until they couldn't breathe, using the things found around the agency, and just acting like normal animals, they still swore that they could hear voices calling them to the outside world. But Perry knew that said voices, were made up.

By the third day most of them cracked and spent the first hour of the morning trying every tube, tree elevator, and even the hidden doors around the agency. Not surprising, none of them worked.

"Where's Monogram," Perry hissed, glancing once again up towards the stage. "He can't just leave us all cooped up and expect us to sit around and wait!" The other agents glanced at him, their eyes were bored looking and seemed a little dull.

"He can," Pinky replied. "Because that's what he's doing right now." Sighing, Perry slumped up against the wall and slide down to the floor. The chihuahua was right, and by the time the third night came around everyone seemed to except the fact that all they could do was sit around and wait for their boss to come back, and even though they didn't like it, that's what they did.

On the fourth day, a television was discovered by Agent D in Carl's office. And while it wasn't said, everyone agreed that the news should be the channel of the day.

"_It's been four days since the organization known as the O.W.C.A was revealed to us by an unknown person, and so far the animals that are said to be part of this organization are nowhere to be seen. There are rumors going around saying that the organization has been shut down, but all we can do is wait for news about what is going on. For now, a message from two boys who claim to be owners of an agent."_

Phineas and Ferb popped onto the screen, and Perry felt his heart jump in his chest. Oh, how he missed them. Were they doing ok without him?

"_Perry," Phineas started. "We understand why you kept this from us, and you don't need to hide. Please come home to us, my bed feels empty without you, and nothing seems the same."_

As the image switched back Perry wiped a stray tear that had fallen from his eye, then stood up and faced the rest of the agents gathered around the television.

"We need to get out of here," he said. "We all know that this problem can't be fixed, so what's the point of just sitting around and waiting for Monogram to tell us that?" The agents smiled, then one by one they stood much like Perry did. The animals had no clue how long they were waiting for someone to say that, but it was long enough that they already had an answer. There was no point.

"But what about being locked in?" Someone called. The platypus smirked; this was the question he was waiting for.

"We're in the agency headquarters," He replied. "There has to be someway to open the doors, have you checked Monogram's computer?" The agents shook their heads, then glanced at each other and smiled once again. They haven't checked the computer -their smiles dropped- because the door to Monogram's office was locked.

"We couldn't have checked it," Peter told the platypus. "The door is locked, and he and Carl is the only ones who has the key." Perry sighed, that was a setback. But it was one they could handle.

"Out of all of us here there must be at least one animal who can pick a lock, come on guys!" There was a moment of silences, then slowly Agent C shuffled out of the crowd of agents towards the spot where Perry stood.

"I can pick one," She said. "Just give me something to use and I'll be on my way." There was shuffling and a few grunts as animals bumped into one another, then finally a paperclip was shown to the agent.

"Will this work?" Peter questioned. Agent C smiled, then took the paperclip from the panda's hand and made her way down the hall. The other agents followed, and suddenly atmosphere no longer seemed depressing, but rather happy. Against orders or not, they were going to see their host families for the first time in days. Oh, how they were missing them.

There was a stillness in the air as Agent C rose up onto her toes to reach the doorknob, then stuck the paperclip in and rattled it around, trying to find the right position. Then, after what seemed like hours, a cheer rose up as the door clicked open. They were in. But what now? They stood there, glancing into the dark office, where not even the monitor screen was on to light up the space. Even though only four days has passed, the office seemed, cold.

Taking a breath Perry stepped forward, passed the light switch, and pulled himself up onto Monogram's chair.

"Any idea of what the password could be?" He questioned, turning on the computer. The other agents shuffled in until there wasn't any room left for them in the small office.

"Try Owca#1." Someone suggested. The platypus tried it, and not surprising, it worked. Then there he found it. As if someone had left in a hurry, the agency's controls were already opened, ready for anyone to mess with.

"Ok guys," Perry said, leaning around the screen to glance at his fellow agents. "Do we want to do this? Monogram told us to stay put, and if we do this we'll be going against his orders." The animals looked to one another, silently questioning if this was what they wanted, then together they nodded and turned back towards the platypus. Perry smiled, that was what he wanted to hear.

Clicking through the controls he reallowed access to the entrances one by one. First the tubes, then the elevators, then the secret doors, then finally even the human entrances. And suddenly Perry didn't feel like he was an agent trying to see his family again. He was a spy unlocking important rooms, he was a soldier freeing his captured friends, he was an agent going against his boss.

"We're through." This caused another cheer to sound. The agents laughed and tossed their fedoras into the air, lighting up the room's, no, the whole agency's atmosphere, as their laughs echoed through the empty halls.

Out in the streets of Danville a crowd gathered around an alleyway, listening as distinct sounds of animals seemed to fill the now quiet air.

"What do you reckon it is?" A man asked. The crowd shrugged; how would they know? As the sound quieted it seemed that so did the crowd's breathing, and all they did was listen. They listened as the sound of footsteps, small ones they noted, seemed to get closer and closer to them. And they listened, save for a few gasps, when a teal colored platypus stepped out of the dark alleyway and handed the nearest person a small slip of paper. Only when the animal left did the noise start up again.

"He was one of those agents!" Someone shouted. "Did you see his hat?"

"Forget the hat," Someone else scoffed. "What does the paper say?" The person in response glanced down towards what was given to him, then took a deep breath and read the few words on it out loud to the crowd.

_We're done hiding_

_-Agents of O.W.C.A_


	3. Chapter 3

The news of the note spread like wildfire, and by the time the Fifth day had arrived the agency seemed less like a prison to the animal agents and more like the home it was before. And even though they wanted to leave, the animal agents had decided to stay in the agency for a little bit longer.

"Come quick, we're on the news again!" The called echoed down the agency halls, attracting the attention of those fortune enough to hear it. The news? What importance were they part of to be on the news?

"_Gives evidence- "_

"_The note seems to be signed by the agents themselves- "_

"_Although many believe that it's impossible for animals to be fighting agents- "_

"_I think we made first contact with these animals- "_

Perry listened the best he could, but everything that was said on the television in front of him seemed to blur together. Was the O.W.C.A really this big of a deal?

"I guess the note worked." Pinky chuckled. "We're certainly known now." Perry smiled, that was what they wanted. But he had a hunch that it wasn't what Monogram wanted.

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Peter questioned. "Monogram?"

"Of course he'll be," Perry replied. The agents around them gulped, those who's seen their boss's anger knew that it wasn't a pretty sight to see. But they did choose this. They chose to picklock his office, and they chose to do it on the last chance to back down. So, they had to face what the choice brought with it.

"_The question is, will we see more of these agents in the future?" _As the television cut off Perry stood, and the others eyed him from their spots on the floor, as if they were waiting for him to do something or say something. The platypus wasn't surprised, it seemed that ever since he had freed them from their agency prison the other agents looked up to him even more than they had before. Specially the new recruits, who saw the platypus as their hero. For some reason.

"You guys don't need to follow my every move," he said, grinning. "It's not like I'm gonna blow up the place." The other agents quickly turned their eyes.

By the time a week hit the news was buzzing again, as yet another note was given to the closest person outside the alley. This time, it was for the agent's benefit.

_If we show ourselves, do you promise not to hate us?_

_-Agents of O.W.C.A_

The animals were surprised when Monogram didn't come bursting through the wall that very moment.

"What if he tries to fire us?" A new recruit had asked one morning. Perry just smirked.

"We're trained agents, if that happens then we overrun him."

It wasn't until a few days later when Monogram finally returned to the agency.

"I can't believe you, I told you to stay put!" He growled, glancing at the agents. "Agent P, you're all over the news! The whole agency is! You just made what we were trying to fix worse." If he was trying to guilt trip the animal agents, it didn't work. Right when he finished talking Peter handed him a note, and no question about it, the other agents already knew what was written on the paper. The problem was one that couldn't be fixed, so they gave the people what they wanted. Boss or not, they weren't going down without a fight. That's what they were trained to do anyway, right?

"Sometimes I wonder why I trained you all to be so smart," Monogram sighed. The agents waited for another scolding, but it never came. Was Monogram seeing eye to eye with them? But then again, they never really did have conversions with their boss before this, normally they would be given their mission then be sent off. Now that the agents though of it, even to the oldest agents, Monogram was a stranger to them.

"I guess there's only one thing to do now," he continued. "Agents listen closely." In response the animal agents leaned forward in their seats, and all conversions that were off to the side shut off. Listening closely, was what any agent could do good.

"I must admit that you're right, you're all right. This problem can't be fixed, but it can be handled in the right way. We'll wait down here until the excitement dies down, then slowly we'll introduce the O.W.C.A to the public one agent at a time. Got it?" The agents nodded. And even if they didn't like what their boss had said, they still did, as the urgent tone in their boss's voice was enough to make any animal or human think twice before arguing.

By that night the agency had gotten a reply to their note. The public had agreed, the animal agents would be welcomed with open arms if they were to show themselves. And to Perry, it sounded like that was what they wanted.

"What do you think will happen now?" Pinky questioned. "There's no denying that we exist now, and by the sound of it the first group of agents is being sent out in a few days." Perry shrugged.

"I guess we can only play it by ear," he answered. "But I have a feeling that everything will work out the way we want it to." But there was no telling what would happen once they left the agency, and all Perry could do was hope that he wasn't lying to the agent. The worse part was when a new recruit waddled up to him the morning after.

"Agent P- " Perry couldn't bring himself to correct him, " -Do you think it'll work out for us? I mean, once we become full fledge agents a host family would need to adopt us. Would someone want to adopt an agent?" Perry couldn't do anything but smile and force out a,

"Of course they will!" But that, he didn't know either.

That afternoon Monogram had called the platypus into his office.

"Agent P, come in," he said smiling. "I need to talk to you about something." Confused, Perry pulled himself up onto one of the chairs facing Monogram's desk, then glanced at him as if to tell him to speak.

"The group of agents that'll be the first to be seen," Monogram started. "I'm changing that to one agent and decided that you would be the first to go. You already been seen before, and I want to make sure it's safe before sending anyone else out." Perry nodded to show he understood, which he did. He even agreed with what Monogram was telling him, it was a better plan than sending out group of agents. At this, Monogram smiled. And Perry saluted him.


	4. Chapter 4

The day O.W.C.A finally showed themselves to the world was just like any other day, almost. Perry's mission was simple, check up on Doofenshmirtz and make sure he isn't up to anything. The mission was needed, as at this time, the two-week mark was approaching fast.

The day felt normal. Perry rode his hovercar from his lair just like he did every day, but this time, people noticed him. The platypus kept his head up, and eyes forward.

"When you go out there people will stare, they'll point, or maybe even try to block you," Monogram had told him. "But keep your head up and ignore them, and the excitement will go down." But Perry couldn't ignore them, and how they stared and pointed as he drove past. Just like Monogram had said they would.

"No doubt about it," someone whispered. "That up there is one of them secret agents." It seemed like hours had passed before he arrived at the purple building, but really, only the normal five minutes had passed. To help ease his nerves, the platypus decided to do one of him favorite hobbies. Smashing Doofenshmirtz's window.

"Perry the Platypus!" He gasped. "How unexpected! Really, unexpected. You haven't been here since the reveal, I don't have a trap set up or- " The man was cut off by the wave of Perry's paw, then with a small glance around the room the platypus already knew that his mission was finished. The only evil thing there was, Norm.

"Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said. "Were you sent to check up on me?" Perry nodded, then pulled himself up onto his couch. Nobody was really expecting him home soon, so he might as well get comfy.

"Well, uh. Do you want anything?" This time Perry shook his head, then after that there was nothing but silence.

"You know, you should learn a few words Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz replied, sitting next to Perry. With a sigh he grabbed the remote and clicked on the television, and Perry perked up when the news showed up on the screen.

"_A confirmed sighing of an O.W.C.A agent has been seen, witnesses described the sighting by saying that the teal platypus, one that we're now all familiar with as he's been seen delivering the notes, was flying passed in a flying car. Could this be the start of a new era?" _The television shut off, and Perry glanced over to where Doofenshmirtz continued to hold the remote.

"These people don't know what they're talking about," he groaned. "A new era? The O.W.C.A has been around for who knows how long, the only difference here is that people know about them." The platypus nodded in agreement; he couldn't help but understand what his nemesis was saying. Standing, Doofenshmirtz shuffled out onto his baloney, then leaned forward to glance over the railing, and gasped.

"Perry the Platypus," he called. "It seems that the people saw where you went, they're crowding outside the building!" Perry expected the man to complain, to build something to get rid of them, to do something evil. But instead, he turned back to the platypus and nodded his head towards the back of the building.

"If you wanna leave, there's a back way that not many people know about." Masking his surprise Perry stood, tipped in fedora in thanks, then make his way over to where Doofenshmirtz had nodded to. Once outside, Perry grabbed his hovercar and took the nearest entrance back to headquarters.

Once inside, Perry went straight to Monogram.

"Agent P! I trust Doofenshmirtz was dealt with if he was up to anything?" Perry nodded.

"The people didn't give you too much trouble now." This time Perry shook his head. He wanted to complain about how they stared and pointed, but he didn't. As an agent he should be able to deal with those types of things.

"Very good, if it's alright with you I'll be putting you with the group of agents that I'm sending out in a few days." Perry saluted, then left.

When Perry wandered back towards where the other agents were, they instantly surrounded him.

"How'd it go?"

"The people didn't give you trouble, right?"

"They did keep their promise about open arms, right?" Perry chuckled, and held up his paw to silence them.

"Guys," he chuckled. "Everything went fine. Sure, there was pointing and a few stares, but nothing happened. Monogram is sending out a group in a few days." The other agents smiled, everything had gone well. And maybe, the public will continue to accept them.

"So that's good?" A new recruit questioned. Perry nodded, and the recruit's face lit up. The platypus knew why he had asked that, everyone who heard it did. If the public didn't accept the animals then no one would adopt the new recruits, and to become an agent you would need a cover, or host family. But then again, they were already known, so did the animal agents really need to have a cover anymore?

"Don't worry rookie," Agent T chuckled, resting an arm on the recruit's shoulder. "Everything will work out in our favor, and before you know it we'll be calling you Agent F." Once again the new recruit smiled, then shook out of from under the turtle and wandered out of the room.

"I wonder if we were like that when we were young," Perry said. Agent T nodded in agreement.

Over the next few days the first group that would be sent out was formed. It contained five agents; Perry, Pinky, Agent T, Agent D, and a new recruit or 'Agent F.'

"He's getting his black banned hat soon," Monogram told them. "Might as well show him the world." Agent F the fox was beyond excited, and Perry couldn't help but wonder if that what how he was on his first mission.

"Listen up team," he said nodding to the agents. "Monogram hasn't really assigned us anything to do while we're out there, so do what you want, but stay in the shadows. This isn't for us to gain spotlight or show the world O.W.C.A's agents, this is to introduce us to them slowly. Agent F, stay with someone." All agents nodded in understanding. Even Agent F, who's face fell in disappointment. Perry noticed it, but didn't say anything.

"We'll leave at the same time, but then spread out so we don't overwhelm them, in Monogram's words." Once again the agents nodded, then with a nod from Monogram they shuffled out the door and into the alley that was used a few times before.

"Uh, Agen- Perry." Glancing behind him the platypus could see Agent F looking right back at him. "You said I needed to stay with someone, so could I come with you?" Perry nodded. He already knew where he was going anyway. He was going to see Phineas and Ferb, and he had a feeling that the fox would feel right at home with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Perry stood in front of the door with Agent F behind him. Should he knock? Or just go through the pet door that his family set up for him? Deciding what was best Perry raised his paw and knocked on the door, he haven't been there for two weeks, and knocking felt right. Linda was the one who opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hello?" She called, glancing around. Perry opened his mouth to let out a chatter, only to pause and reach out to tug on Linda's pants leg instead. Surprising, this got her attention.

"Perry?" She gasped, then smiled. "Perry!" There were footsteps as the Flynn-Fletcher family responded to the call, then suddenly the platypus was engulfed in a hug from the family. Even Candance was there.

"Perry, you came back!" Phineas cried. "Look, we're shocked yes, but not mad. Last week we were mailed a letter explaining everything, and it makes sense on why you didn't tell us. We understand." With a sigh of relief Perry sunk into the hug, oh how he missed them. Pulling away, the platypus glanced over to where Agent F stood.

"Come on, you'll love them I promise." With a little hesitation in his steps the fox stumbled over to the family of five, and Linda smiled down at him.

"Who's this little guy? One of your friends Perry?" Stopping Agent F's head shake Perry nodded his head, now that he thought of it, he was starting to like the little guy.

Only minutes later everyone was back inside, and while the animal agents sat off to the side the Flynn-Fletchers gathered on the couch, reading the note Perry wrote them explaining everything his own way. The small pamphlet he had wouldn't cover it.

"Relocation, mindwipe." Lawrence mumbled along as they read, and Agent F had to give Perry a reassuring smile.

"I still can't believe you're a secret agent, and I though platypuses didn't do much," Phineas said, glancing up at Perry. "We aren't just a cover, are we?" Eyes widening, Perry shook his head. The Flynn-Fletchers were family. Instantly they all relaxed, and Candance smiled at him. Wait, what?

"In that case we all expect you," she said. "Just, don't keep anything else from us if you can help it, ok?" Perry nodded; he didn't really like to keep stuff from them anyway.

"So," Agent F started. "This is your host family? I hope mine is as good as them."

"I'm sure they will be," Perry replied. The platypus leaned back and closed his eyes, while it wouldn't be for long, he was home. For a second the family, and even young Agent F, stayed quiet. But only for a second.

"So Perry, who's your friend?" The platypus chuckled, then reached out for the paper that Linda held.

_Agent F. _He wrote. _He's a new recruit, but will become a full agent soon. _Ferb hummed.

"That does explain the different colored hat." Suddenly the fox tugged on Perry, causing him to glance down, and Agent F tapped his wrist watch.

"You have to go?" Phineas questioned sadly. Slowly Perry nodded, then stood and handed the paper back to the Flynn-Fletcher family. With a small hug, Perry guided Agent F over to the door, smiling at a small cheer that rose up from the living room.

"Did they find what you wrote?" The fox asked. And Perry nodded.

_I will be back, I love you all_

The group of agents met back up in the alley, and together they descended back down into O.W.C.A.

"Agents, welcome back. How'd it go?" Perry held up his thumb along with the rest of the group, and Monogram smiled.

"Just like I expected agents, good work. Go relax." The animal agents saluted, then turned and hurried out of the office.

"I like your host family," Agent F said, trailing behind Perry. "When I become a full agent, I want one just like them." Perry smiled. His family was the best thing he could ask for, and he wouldn't know what he would do without them. And now that the world knew about O.W.C.A he wouldn't have to do what he hated most, keeping secrets from them.

"They're good people." He replied. "I'm lucky to have them." When the group of agents reached the others they split. Agent F found his way back to the other new recruits, barking excitedly about his adventures outside. Seeing that the new recruits weren't allowed to leave the agency in fear of the pound picking them up, the rest of them leaned in to listen.

"I see it went well?" Perry turned to glance at Pinky, then nodded.

"It did for me and the fox at least, I visited my family." Pinky's ears perked up at this.

"Phineas and Ferb? Oh Perry please try to get me in the next group, I wanna see Isabella." The platypus could understand what he was feeling. The pain of missing your family, the dread of how they took the news. Oh, he wished he could be certain that a spot in the next group would be Pinky's.

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head. "I can try, but I can't promise you."

"I understand." As Pinky left Perry took to watching the other agents, something he seemed to do best. The new recruits chattered among themselves, the other three agents in the group were surround, being questioned on how the world was doing with the news. And Pinky? He was slumped in a chair, his fedora drooped over his eyes. While Perry wanted to comfort him, the platypus didn't.

Sadly, he had other things to worry about. Wandering over to the television Perry clicked it on, then plopped down onto the floor and leaned into hear it over the chatter behind him.

"_A few more agents have been spotted today, but pictures weren't taken of them as of yet. Onlookers has reported that the animals seemed to hide in the shadows, and disappear only an hour later. Are these agents, that's been hidden for years, finally coming out?" _Straitening his hat Perry stood, Monogram could've been creating another group to sent out right that moment. And while he can't promise Pinky Anything, he could still try.

So minutes later the platypus found himself outside of Monogram's office, and when he was allowed in he was already handing his boss the note before he was even done welcoming him. All Perry could do was cross his fingers, and wait after that.


	6. Chapter 6

One week. That was the amount of time it took for the public to start accepting the animal agents in new ways. One week after the first group of agents were sent out, or three weeks after O.W.C.A was revealed to the world, smaller, animal sized tables were installed in the café on Main Street. And of course, Perry was sent out to check it out. Along with Pinky, who was thrilled to find out that Perry's note had worked.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll walk in the door normally, nothing that would show we want the attention, then order a water or something then sit at one of the tables for an hour or two." Pinky nodded, that sounded easy enough.

The first challenge showed itself when the animal agents reached the café, how would they open the human sized door? That one was easily figured out, as it was already done before. When the door opened nobody paid attention, the door was used all the time and it wasn't worth it to see who had entered everytime. But when a gap in the line started to form curious onlookers started to glance over, and that was when the animal agents were noticed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Perry and Pinky didn't blink, they just kept their eyes forward. They were trained to show no emotions after all.

"You got the note?" Perry questioned, and Pinky held up a small piece of paper, one that contained their order of two waters. When they got up to the counter the second challenge came to light.

"Next?" The cashier called. Annoyed, Perry waved his paw, and the teenager glanced down towards the two animals.

"Y-you're one of those agents," he gasped. "You want something?" that was their cue. Pinky held up the note, and slowly the shocked teenager reached out to grab it from his hands.

"You can write? Of course you can write." It didn't take long for the drinks to be handed to the agents, and while Pinky gave the needed money Perry tipped his hat in thanks. Then together the agents made their way over to the tables, the café's eyes still on them.

"This is going well," Pinky yipped. "If only they would stop staring."

"Don't worry," Perry replied, sitting down. "Give it a week or so, then they're lose interest in us." Pinky shrugged, then took a sip from the cup that he held.

"I don't know," he said. "Isabella won't let me forget that time last year when I ate her shoe. Say, can we visit her after this?" The platypus froze. Going to see Isabella would be going against what Monogram had told them. But then again, he never told them that they couldn't do something other than what they were told. Plus, had any of the agents actually followed his orders hundred percent of the time?

"Sure," he answered, taking a gulp of his water. "Phineas did say she was worried about you." Pumping his fist into the air, Pinky let out a small cheer drawing back the attention of those near.

"In that case hurry up," he gasped, throwing back the rest of his water. "We wanna have enough time, don't we?" Perry chuckled.

"Monogram didn't say when to be back, trust me we have plenty of time." Sighing Pinky slumped back in his seat. He did trust the platypus, who was a close friend and the greatest alley you could have. While it wasn't said, all animal agents knew that number one rule of O.W.C.A is that Perry is the best alley you could have, or the worst enemy you could have.

"Ok, but if I can't see her then we're going against orders tomorrow and seeing her then." Perry nodded to show he understood, then gulped down the rest of this water and nodded towards the door.

"I guess we should go then." If Perry thought the small agent couldn't get anymore energy he was wrong, as after he spoke Pinky shot out of his seat and was out the door before the café could steal another glance of him. Chucking, Perry followed.

As the animal agents made their way down the street people stared, pointed, and whispered. And while Perry desperately wanted them to turn away, he also didn't blame them. This was the first time O.W.C.A was out of the shadows, the first time the pubic could get a good look at the animal agents. The platypus was sure he saw a camera flash.

When they reached Isabella's house, both agents had to jump back when the door opened with a bang.

"Will you leave my family alon- Pinky? Isabella!"

By the time the two agents got back to the O.W.C.A the sun was starting to go down. And after a quick check with Monogram they happily joined the others.

"You're back!" Agent F laughed, running up to them. Perry smiled, and glanced down towards the smaller, and younger, agent. "The 'big news story' is about to come on!" Following the fox Perry and Pinky sat in front of the television with the other agents just as it switched over to the news anchor.

"_For our big story tonight we're back to the animal agents, who for the first time today appeared out of the shadows." _A picture popped up on screen, one of Pinky with him beside the agent tipping his hat to the camera. He remembered that one. _"Early before this the two agents, one being the teal platypus that we've seen a few times before, showed up at the café on Main Street and hung out at the new animal sized tables. All I have to say about this, is that I hope it'll continue to go this well." _

"It will!" Agent D yelled, standing up. "Everything will end up going our way!" The other agents cheered, while their second lives were basically revealed to the world everything was starting to look up. At that moment, Monogram stepped into the room.

"Agents settle down!" He called, and everyone turned towards him. "I don't know what this is about, but I was good news for you all." The agents leaned in.

"Tomorrow those who has a host family will be able to go back to them," he continued. "You'll be sent out in groups, and after you leave you don't have to come back unlike before." When his speech died down the agents waited a moment, then another. Then a cheer rung out, echoing down the agency halls. Perry threw his hat up into the air, he was going back to Phineas and Ferb!

"They already been informed!" Monogram shouted out, but only a few heard him over the noise.

"I though this day would never come!"

"Is he for real?"

"The boss isn't one to joke around." More hats went up into the air, and just when Perry was about to throw his again, he paused, a question was on his mind. What about Agent F? He didn't have a host family yet. As if someone read his mind, an agent handed Monogram a note.

"The new recruits will have to stay here until they become full agents and receive a host family." The platypus felt a ping of sadness go though him. The little fox, which he was starting to get attached to, looked so sad from his spot in the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7

If you were to listen closely the next morning you would've heard the shouts of excitement around Danville, celebrating the return of their pets after almost a month's absence. Out of all the 190 full agents, all 190 were welcomed home. The most excited about the returns, no doubt, had to be Phineas and Ferb.

"I knew you'll come back!" Phineas cried, hugging the platypus.

"Well," Ferb said. "He did it write down a week out." The Flynn-Fletchers just smiled and continued to crowd Perry, aka Agent P, aka the best pet in the world.

"Guess what boy," Phineas said. "A new law came out, all animal agents will be allowed into all places, even the ones that doesn't allow animals." Perry smiled, there were a few perks about the agency being known. Along with that, now he wouldn't be called 'just a platypus.'

"_I could live with this," _he chattered_, _sinking into the hug. Oh, how happy he was to be home.

"You sure about this?" A group of agents, ten in total, pattered down the sidewalk. People stared, but it wasn't as much as before. Ever since the animals agents were allowed to return home a week ago they started showing up more in public, and while they didn't do anything the citizens went crazy. But once a week hit, a day that marked a month since O.W.C.A was revealed, they started to get used to the animals wandering around.

"I'm sure," Perry replied. "Why are you guys scared of the café anyway? All you do is hang around the park or your families." The others didn't have time to reply. Perry pulled open the café door, which thankfully now had a doorknob at animal height, and pushed the other animals in.

"I'm showing you a new place today," the platypus continued. "We're allowed to go wherever now, but still you go to the same place everyday. Trust me, it's safe in here, me and Pinky checked it out the first day it was here." The platypus managed to get the animal agents over to the tables, and with a sigh they plopped down onto the chairs.

"I guess," Agent C sighed. Cups of waters were placed in front of the agents, ones that were ordered beforehand buy an eleventh agent, Pinky.

"Just think about it," Perry said. "It's a nice place to just sit back and talk, people barley stare at us here. Don't tell me you're scared." The other agents chuckled.

"We might," Agent D answered. "But how would you know? You don't have any fears, Mr. Top Agent." Perry leaned back in his seat.

"Thunderstorms," the animal agents blinked in confusion. "I'm terrified of thunderstorms, once I skipped out on a mission in my early days because of one." The agents just stared in shock. _The _Agent P scared of something?

"I like this place," Agent E said smiling. "It isn't so bad, plus who knew that we'll gain some blackmail?" Perry rolled his eyes. He knew that they wouldn't dare, nobody dared to challenge the platypus.

"I guess I could come back someday," Agent M replied. The next day, all eleven plus more were present.

Ten agents were graduating into full agents, or all of the new recruits that were in O.W.C.A at that moment. Perry couldn't be any prouder for the little fox, while he didn't know him for very long the kit had snagged his heart with a string, and pulled hard. The platypus couldn't remember the last time he really felt something for an agent.

The whole city of Danville showed up that day. Perry had a hunch that it was so when adoption day rolled around, they could get an agent of their very own. It was no secret that whoever had an agent living in their household, people stopped used the term 'own' after week one of the whole reveal, quickly grew in popularly. Perry just hoped that the little fox received a good host family like he had.

"I wish I could've seen your graduation," Phineas said. "Baby Perry stumbling onto stage, receiving a hat that's too big for his little head." Perry rolled his eyes, that wasn't even how it went. By then, he was pretty good at walking. Letting out an annoyed chatter the platypus gave the boy a gentle shove backwards.

"I liked you better as a mindless pet." Perry smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Agent F, who was now actually called that, fiddle with the new colored hat on his head. Perry remembered this day, and how proud he was to wear the hat. The platypus found himself leaving his family and walking over to the fox.

"Hey rookie," he called. "Finally one of us now, huh?" Agent F smiled.

"You can't call me rookie anymore, not after today," he replied. "But yeah, and I feel great. I'm gonna get my own host family, my own name!" The platypus chuckled at his excitement, was he ever like this when he was younger? Or was he always so, emotionless?

"I'll call you whatever I want," Perry said. "Until you receive a name of course. And who knows, maybe now that the public knows about us, you'll be able to pick your own name." The fox's eyes lit up at this, it was a common fact around the agency that the name an agent had was picked by their host family when they were graduated and adopted. Could that, along with a few other things, change?

"I wish you luck," Perry continued. "I hope you find a good host family and be the best agent you can be." Agent F smiled.

"That means a lot to me Perry, I'll come visit you once every is sorted out." Tipping his fedora, Perry turned and made his way back over to where his family stood waiting. They all watched him in silence, were they just standing there waiting for him?

"We were told about protocol," Linda told Perry once he reached them. "I guess your friend and the rest of them will be adopted out, huh?" Perry nodded, he wished he could tell them that was how he joined the family.

Missions started back up a day later, Doofenshmirtz was thrilled to see his nemesis again, all evil scientist were. And while Perry was happy to have things back to normal, with only a few changes to what was his everyday, he still couldn't seem to get something, or someone, off his mind. Agent F.

He knew that the little fox, more like a kit, could take care of himself just fine. He was an agent after all. But, was he adopted yet? If so, is his host family treating him well? They didn't just want him for popularly right? And if he had a nemesis, were they treating the kit well also?

Perry knew he shouldn't worry. Why was he anyway? He didn't worry about the other agents in O.W.C.A, so why this one? The platypus didn't know.

Turns out, Perry didn't need to know. He didn't even need to worry at all. Because a few days later Linda and Lawrence brought home a new addition to the family, Falcon Flynn-Fletcher. And yes, he did get to pick his name.

"You seemed to be close to him," Lawrence explained. "So, we decided to adopt him." Both animal agents were thrilled to be together again.

"I guess I didn't need to visit you after all, huh?" Falcon chuckled.

"I guess you don't, rookie."

"Hey!"

A year later, O.W.C.A handed out translators for both the animal agents, and human's benefit. But that's a story for another time.

_**Fin**_


End file.
